


Rest

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x03, Crying, Parabatai Lost, also they kissed in the episode so yay for that !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Alexander wants to help Jace, but Magnus needs him to rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp.  
> I want to see the next episode already, i mean have you seen the promo????????  
> im stealing a tardis to go to 2040 so i can watch the episodes.  
> and maybe even season 5 of sherlock  
> :)  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“You died.”

Magnus’s voice is soft, as he stares at his hands. He ignores the way Alexander’s gaze is immediately focused on him and tries to stop the shaking in his hands.

“The others don’t know this, but your heart stopped. Seven times.”

Now his vision is blurry, for the umpteenth time today, and Alexander still hasn’t spoken.

“You died seven times, and I had to bring you back from the afterlife.”  
He finally looks up and into Alexander’s eyes, and sees surprise and pain.

“Right now, you can barely stand, and you look like a ghost.”

Magnus feels the frown on his face stick, and feels a wetness on his left cheek.

“That’s why you can’t go after him yet.”

Alec frowns, looks like he’s about to speak, but then he stops.

He’s staring at Magnus’s cheek.

His left cheek.

“You need to stay here and rest, and trust that the others know what they are doing.”

Alec moves next to him.

“Because if you exert yourself any more than you already have today, you will die again.”  
Magnus is pulled into a hug as tears come streaming down both cheeks.

“And I won’t be able to bring you back, this time.”

He uses one of his shaking hands to grasp Alec’s t-shirt and hides his face in his shoulder.

He feels Alec pull him closer.

“Okay.” Alexander whispers.

It’s not a promise, more of an acknowledgement, but it is enough.

For now.

edn


End file.
